


♦ Winter Wonderland

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Ski Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Light didn’t mention, was that he was extremely sensitive to the cold. He had never gone out during the Christmas holidays because when he was very little, he had come down with pneumonia after staying out on a windy day, so his parents never allowed him out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick drabble, because an anon sent me this on tumblr: 'imagine Light and L doing eskimo kisses'.
> 
> Since almost nobody sends me things on tumblr, I decided to write this very short drabble. c:
> 
> If you want to ask me something - anything, really ;-; -, just go to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you all like it! :D

Light was feeling kind of sick that day. The Kira case had just been closed - Higuchi having been said to be the first and only Kira, thanks to L - and they had decided to take a trip to celebrate it.

As everything regarding the world’s greatest detective goes, though, he decided he wanted to see snow, and no one else could convince him that spending their short days of vacation looking at the sea under the hot sun would be ten times better.

What Light didn’t mention, was that he was extremely sensitive to the cold. He had never gone out during the Christmas holidays because when he was very little, he had come down with pneumonia after staying out on a windy day, so his parents never allowed him out again.

However, L had just done so much for him that he simply couldn’t tell him no. It was only because of L that Light wouldn’t be sentenced to death or forced to spend his days inside a dirty cell. They had become a package not three months ago, just before Light got his Kira memories back. Accepting that what he was doing was wrong was probably the most difficult part, but L helped him through the process and, in the end, he was glad he had done it.

So now he found himself stuck inside their hotel room - L had insisted with Light’s father that he still wanted to keep Light under his watch, just in case - as the others enjoyed the ski station L had taken them to, called Winter Wonderland. The older detective had gone out to buy them hot chocolate, since Light wouldn’t stop sneezing ever since they arrived.

Just as Light started wondering what was taking L so long, the door to the bedroom creaked open and Light promptly stood up, taking one of the hot mugs from L’s hand. “Thank you,” he said with a sigh as the hotness of the mug slightly stopped his mild shivering.

"Light-kun should have told me he wasn’t used to the cold," L berated him, closing the door behind himself and crouching on the bed, patting his side so that Light would join him.

Shrugging, Light sat down, leaning into the detective’s side as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “It was the least I could after everything you did for me. I only wished you would go out and enjoy the trip,” the younger offered, taking a sip of his drink.

L snorted, rubbing his thumb on Light’s hip. “I am enjoying the trip. The only reason as to why I chose a cold enviroment instead of a sunny one was because I hate it when my body won’t stop sweating. Staying inside has only made this better, I’d say.”

Knowing the statement was more or less true, Light just made a noise of acknowledgement, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth. L started pulling him closer for a kiss, but Light was quick to stop him, pushing the older man’s chest. “L, don’t, that’s disgusting!” he protested.

"Disgusting certainly isn’t a word I’d use to describe your kisses, Light-kun," L countered, trying to pull him closer once more, just to be pushed away yet again, Light giving him a look that clearly said he wouldn’t give in. Rolling his eyes, L let out a sigh and, instead of aiming for his mouth, approached his nose, eskimo kissing him.

At first Light frowned, but then he just stared at L, raising an eyebrow. “Really?” the brown haired asked, getting himself only a grin as an answer from the other man.

Trailing his nose down Light’s cheek and making the younger shiver, L chuckled. “Tell me, Light-kun, are you still cold?” he asked, and Light recognized that tone too damn well.

However, L’s touch was slightly clouding his thoughts, and he was only able to lightly bite his bottom lip. “Of course I am, it’s still freezing out there,” Light replied, blinking his eyes open.

The look he saw on L’s features made him close his legs self counciously, only to spread them open once again not ten seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr (obviously XD): evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:


End file.
